


Too Late

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CPR, Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Angst, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/You - Freeform, Sam is crushed by reader's death, Supportive Dean, Vampires, death & dying, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: You went on a vampire nest hunt with the Winchesters. But things go horribly wrong.





	

 

They should've never taken this job.

More like, they never should've split up.

When Sam heard you scream, he knew it had all gone to shit. Just as he was beheading the last vamp in the abandoned warehouse nest, he went on the search for you. But before he could start, Dean caught up with him.

"Where's Y/N?" Dean said, breathlessly.

"I heard her scream," said Sam, worry etched all over his handsomely chiseled face. "Something's not right."

"Let's split up and find her. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Fuck no, that's what started this mess Dean." Sam said.

He didn't wait for his big brother to answer. He immediately headed in the opposite direction to look for you, Dean hot on his heels.

It didn't take long to spot you, and his heart became a shard of ice, frozen solid in his chest.

You lay face down in a pool of blood, unmoving. It was obvious from a distance that you were mortally wounded. Sam could already feel the tears pooling at the corners of his spectrum hazel eyes. He slowly approached your body, the tears slowly making their descend down his face. The panic that had been building up in his gut spilled out all at once when he rolled you over onto your back.

He picked you up and into his strong arms. Just when he was about to feel for your pulse, you coughed up blood, opening your eyes a bit.

"Y-Y/N?" Sam choked out, his emotions clearly overpowering his voice.

You tried to speak, but more blood oozed out of your mouth, causing you to cough more. Dean just stood at a distance. Not only to give you and Sam some privacy, but to ensure anyone who even thought about ambushing you would be handled. Plus, not being one for chick flick moments, he didn't want you nor his brother to see the tears coming from his own emerald green eyes.

"Shhh, don't speak honey. We're gonna get you outta here. To a hospital. We're gonna get you help. Just..." more tears ran down his face. He sniffed. "Just hold on"

You shook your head with all the energy you had left. You knew this was the end of the line for you. That vamp bitch took you by surprise. Jumped you from behind. Before you could react, she pulled her own knife out and slashed you in the gut. But you still managed to behead her. Like the "badass hunter" Sam and Dean always praised you to be. Mostly Sam though. He was your boyfriend after all.

"N-no S-Sam." You managed to sputter out, more blood garbling your words. "N-no...t-time...."

"Don't talk like that, love. We can save you!" Sam was still trying to hold his emotions in check, but failing miserably.

You once again tried to speak, but your words failed you. So you did the only thing that came so naturally and easily as breathing with your last breath.

"I love you Sammy" you mouthed with no sound. You felt your body growing limp, all your strength leaving you. Blackness enveloped your vision as you passed beyond the Veil.

"Y/N? Y/N?!?!"

Sam lost it. In a blur he began shaking you, trying to wake you from your eternal slumber. But to no avail. He desperately searched for your pulse, but his fingers were only met with cool clammy skin. He pulled you close to feel for breathing. Nothing. It only took half a heartbeat for him to act. He laid you flat on your back and began CPR. Starting by breathing for you, he opened your flannel overshirt and ripped your underlining bloodstained tank top to begin chest compressions, exposing your breasts. He became more and more frantic as he tried to revive you. That's when Dean stepped in, putting a hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"Sammy..." he said softly.

"NO Dean. I. Can. Still. Save. Her!" Sam huffed in grunts while continuing to pound on your chest, determined to get your heart beating again.

"Sam. She's gone. Look at her belly. It's gushing blood with every compression you do. She's bled out. Sam. SAMMY!" he tore his brother away from your body and held him. Sam struggled to fight him off, but all his strength went into compressions. He clinged to Dean, who continued to hold him, and sobbed. He cried with what might he had left. Dean let his own tears fall freely this time, realizing there's no reason to hold back. He looked onto your lifeless form.

"I'm so sorry princess."

They should've never taken this job.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from The Hunter's Heiress to write one shots. I can take requests if y'all have ideas. I have a bunch if you don't though. My life has taken a huge turn and I'm trying to get back on my feet. Thank you to everyone who has given love and kudos to HH! *Supernatural Hugs* <3 xx


End file.
